


Off Day

by Rakizna



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22977562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakizna/pseuds/Rakizna
Summary: Captain Lorca reflecting on his mental health, on Katrina Cornwell...
Kudos: 3
Collections: Discovery Drabbles





	Off Day

Lorca grits his teeth in his ready room, the sweetness of a fortune cookie turning sour on his tongue. The sharp edges of the cookie fragment cut his mouth. 

Eventually, someone will find out. Sending Kat in Sarek's place is a preventative measure, but not a cure. Eventually, she'll come back alive. 

He plays with the remaining piece of fortune cookie, coaxing out the slip of paper. He doesn't usually bother to read them; feelgood proverbs and clichéd advice. But for whatever reason, this time his laser-blue eyes bring the red writing into focus:  _ Our deeds determine us, as much as we determine our deeds. _

“Hmph.” His deeds today didn't reflect too well on him. He slept with Kat to distract her from the issue of his mental health---or lack thereof. And then he sent her to be the bait in a surefire Klingon trap, just to keep her from spreading his secret. Oh, and the part where he keeps a phaser in his bed. That, too. But surely… Surely, he's more than just today's deeds. He's a Starfleet captain, after all, a leader of war. 

There will be more deeds. And more days. Today…today is just an off day. 


End file.
